istart a fanwar
by creddie cailey and zailey supp
Summary: my creddie version of the episode...even though I know deep down in my heart that it's Sam he's going to choose..I still have fanfiction right? LOl please enjoy...


_iStart A Fanwar..._

**If you've already picked it up by my author's name...I am a major Creddie fan here. I know in my heart that Freddie will pick Sam :( so I decided to write my very own version of iStart a Fanwar if I were Dan Schneider...**

The iCarly studios was filled with the regular commotion of Sam trying to get the farm girl outfit off of her, Carly was checking out the feedback for their show, and Freddie was putting away all of the equiptment that they had used.

"Oh my god..." Carly said.

"What's up?" Freddie asked.

"Adam Rodriguez just asked me out!" Carly shrieked.

"Adam? The senior kid Adam?" Sam asked.

"yes..." carly said.

"The captain of the football team Adam?" Freddie said as he felt tears building up.

"yeah!" Carly said pulling them both into a hug. "Isn't this great?" Carly squeeled.

"Good luck out there kiddo..." Sam smiled to her.

"Thanks..." Carly smiled.

"Go knock his socks off..." Freddie said pulling his best friend into his arms.

"Thanks..." Carly said stepping into the elevator.

As the night came along, Freddie was sitting on the couch as he was sorting through all of the mail he had gotten. Sam was of course asleep on the coffee table. Freddie just shook his head and continued to organize the letters. One of them caught his eye in particular.

"Hey Freddie..." Carly said as she walked in with a smoothie for him.

"Got you your favorite smoothie." Carly said.

"Bannana Splat?" Freddie smiled.

"You got it..." Carly said as she sat beside him.

"Thanks...check this out.." Freddie said as he showed Carly the invitation.

"We seriously got invited to Webicon again?" carly asked.

"Did I just hear we got another invitation to the Benson reunion?" Sam asked.

"Ha-ha very funny. And guess what? We're not going to Olympia this year..." Freddie smiled.

"Yes!" Carly said as she hugged her three friends. "Thank god. I thought we had to run into crazy Nora again..."

"Same here...where is it this year?" Sam asked.

"Vancouver." Freddie announced.

"Seriously?" Carly said as she took the brochure. "Oh man it is in Vancouver"

"How are we supposed to get up there?" Freddie asked. "Sam's mom is in jail, Spencer is already in Vancouver in the first place, and my mom is in Connetecut visiiting my aunt."

"Spencer's in vancouver?" Sam asked.

"Yeah...apparently he's at some gaming convention held at the same place." Carly said.

"Wait a minute...we can ask your senior boyfriend to help out..." Sam said.

"That is actually...not a bad idea..." Carly said.

The enxt day, they arrived at Ridgeway like usual. Thanking God that Spring Break was this week or else they would be missing out on some serious school.

"Hey Carls." Adam said as he came up to them.

"Hey Adam." Carly said as she kissed his cheek.

"You wanted to talk to me?" Adam asked.

"Yeah actually..." Carly said.

"What's up?" Adam asked.

"Can you drive yet?" Carly asked.

"Yes..." Adam replied.

"This is going to work perfectly..." Sam said.

"What is she talking about?" Adam asked.

"Look Adam...we need you to drive us up to Vancouver..." Freddie replied.

"Oh right...Webicon right?" Adam asked.

"How'd you know?" Freddie asked.

"I go there every single year...glad to finally see my girl be one of the main webstars on hand..." Adam said while carly just giggled.

"Oh your going to make me puke over the both of you..." Sam said walking off.

So, by the afternoon the group of four friends were on the highway on the way to Vancouver. Carly sat beside Freddie in the back seat while Sam sat beside Adam because she wanted tom get to their hotel alive, and that wasn't going to happen if Adam over there was sucking on her face every 10 seconds. As she looked over at Freddie she smiled as she remembered the days when he used to be the cute techy geek that would never be afraid to tell her how he had felt. Freddie had never been afraid to actually admit to carly that he had feelings for her. As Carly leaned on his shouleders she felt him pull her in for a hug.

"Carly...I love you...please...don't go..." Freddie said as he was dreaming.

"Did he just say..." Adam began.

"The kid's asleep...he may be...having another fantasy..." Sam said while carly thanked her silently.

"Your probably right..." Adam said.

As the day progressed, they finally arrived to the hotel where webicon was being held. As they walked in, a bunch of screaming girls engulfed Freddie. Adam had since gone to get a room for himself. Sam and Carly looked around them.

'Freddie? Nerd! Has anyone seen a dork near me?" Sam asked.

"Freddie!" Carly yelled.

"Back...here..." Freddie said as he stuck his arms out.

"Oh dear...who would go after a dork like that?" Sam asked.

"WE LOVE YOU FREDDIE!"

"I guess those people..." Carly shrugged.

"A little help here would be much appreciated!" Freddie said as security pulled him out. Freddie's hair was a total mess, and most of his shirt looked attacked.

"Are you O.k.?" Carly asked.

"I'm fine..." Freddie replied.

"Freddie belongs with carly!" Half of the mob screamed.

"No it's Sam!" The other half screamed. This continued on as the friends tried their best to get to the front desk.

"Those guys seriously think I would get into a relationship with a nub like you?" Sam asked.

"Oh please...it's torture for me as well believe me..." Freddie said.

"Would you guys seriously?" Carly asked.

"Oh cool..." Freddie said. "The stars are out tonight..." Freddie said as he pointed to the sky.

"That is so cool..." Carly said.

'You two go enjoy the show...mama's a little tired..." Sam said.

With that being said, carly and Freddie were currently sitting on the roof looking up at the stars. Freddie looked over at his best friend and felt all of those feelings that were always there resurface.

"Carly..." Freddie sighed. It was about time to find out the truth about where there relationship was.

"Yeah Freddie?" Carly asked.

"Remember the talk we had...before we broke up...if I ever got out of those casts we could possibly become a couple again?" Freddie asked.

"Yeah?" Carly said as she looked up at him.

"What do you say we do that?" Freddie asked. carly could definately all of the love he had for her in those brown eyes.

"Freddie..." Carly said as she looked at him.

"Carls look...breaking up with you was the worst mistake of my life..." Freddie said as he took her hand. "I never should have done that..." Freddie admitted. "I love you Carlotta taylor Shay..."

"Freddie...I thought you moved on..." Carly admitted.

"Seriously carly? Me move on from loving you? That'd like saying Sam will quit falling in love with meat..." Freddie said.

"But Freddie...I'm with Adam now..." Carly said.

"I knew it..." Freddie sighed. "I'm such an idiot..." Freddie said.

"Freddie...your not an idiot..." Carly said.

"Yes I am...I actually thought I had a chance here..." Freddie sighed.

"Freddie..." Carly began.

"I get it Carls...I'm a great guy, and there's another girl out there for me..." Freddie sighed. "Heree's the thing...I don't want just another girl I want you..." Freddie said as he went off.

Carly remained up that night as she thought about what Freddie had confessed to her. As she walked into a full day of greeting all of the fans, they had once again started this all out battle as to who Freddie belonged with. Carly had broken up with Adam when he confessed that he still had feelings for his old girlfriend. carly was about to make an announcement so she began to make her way to the podium.

"Hello my name is Carly Shay and..." Carly ducked as a chair was thrown at her.

"You don't deserve Freddie! Sam does!" A girl yelled. Once again, the all out battle as to who would belong together started.

'Hello..." Sam said through all of the noise. But to no ado. "People..." Sam tried once again. But still to no avail, if anything the noise was getting worse. Sam picked up a flare gun she had hidden under the table and shot it getting everyone's attention.

"You guys!" Sam yelled. "I thik Fredlumps here has something to say..." Sam said.

"Infact I do..." Freddie said as he made his way to the podium and Carly made her way to her seat at the table again. "I know you all want me to get together with one of these girls..."

"Obviously..." The crowd yeled.

"But that's just not gonna happen..." Freddie replied. "The girl that i love doesn't love me back..."

"Maybe she does..." Carly stood up.

"I told you it was Carly!" One of the girls yelled while half of the crowd yelled with triumph while the other half went to observe the PakRat Game between Spencer and his video game enemy Aspartamy.

"Mayne she does..." Carly smiled.

'Do you love me Carly?" Freddie asked.

"Yes...I loved you ever since..." Carly said as Freddie planted a passionite kiss on her lips. The crowd cheered in victory as an icarly couple was made.

"I love you Benson." Carly said as she kissed him one last time.

"I love you Shay." Freddie said as he wrapped his arms around her.


End file.
